This Will Teach Them
by Determine Artist
Summary: Canada is out walking around one day, when he meets up with Sealand, Romano, and Prussia who has a wheel barrel full of can soda, which will lead to the other nations, having a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark chilly, winter morning, almost every country was at the world, except for one forgotten one, name Canada, who was walking around outside of the building, stretching his legs, after sitting the meeting room for so long. At first he was debating on whether or not to leave, so early, but after seeing that everybody was too preoccupied on the meeting to notice him and what they were talking wasn't at all that interesting; actually they were getting off topic every few minutes, so he decided to leave.

He kept on walking, until he heard someone calling America. He looked see it was the mirconation Sealand running next to him. "Hey jerk America! Why aren't you the meeting?"

"You got the wrong guy, I' am Canada"

"Oh? You sure do look like America"

"Well, I' am not" Canada said, with a hint of anger.

"Okay, so why are you out here, anyways?"

"Just too stretch my legs. Why are you out here?"

"I' am looking for a way in, so I can get information on how I could be a nation, so I can stick it that jerk England and every other jerk, who's ever been a jerk to me!"

"Oh?"

Suddenly, they heard someone else walking passed them. It was Southern Italy, also know as Romano. He stopped and sifted his attention towards the nation and miconation and asked "What the hell, do you want?"

"Nothing; shouldn't you be at the meeting" asked Canada.

"Why should I, they're just talking about shit that nobody cares about and that stupid Spaniard won't leave me the ***** alone! Hey shouldn't you guys be at that ***** meeting?"

"Trying to get in!"

"Just stretching my legs"

Just then, they heard someone walking pass them walking passed them, followed by the sound of some wheels moving. It was Eastern Germany, also know as Prussia, dragging wheel barrel filled with cans of soda. He then stopped and asked "He'ya! What's up! Shouldn't you be at that unwesome meeting, by now?"

"Trying to get in!"

"Stretching my legs"

"Don't give a damn!"

"Well do you awesome guys want to help the awesome me with this?"

The other nations just stood with confused glances.

* * *

><p>At the end of day, the meeting had ended, with very little accomplished. It was still dark and chilly out. No one realized the absents of three certain nations and walked out.<p>

Just as they were about to leave when they heard screamed out towards the front door "AIYAAAA! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Germany was first on the scene, quickly followed by the others, were he saw three nations standing at the front door. One of was a ticked off China, the other was an equally ticked off England, and the last was a stoic Japan.

"What Happened?" Germany asked.

"This stupid door won't opened!" China said angrily, as he kicked the door, as hard as he could.

"That's not going to do anything" said the English nation, as he and Japan stood a few feet next to him.

"Shut it, stupid westerner! I know what I 'am doing!"

"Here let me do try" Germany Interrupted, as he got in between China and England and push on the door, but to avail. "What the?" He said, as he tried again, this time giving all he got. Unfortunately it ended the same result as last time.

Suddenly America spoken up "HA HA HA HA! OKAY! STAND BACK DUDES, THE HERO'S GOT THIS!"

Everybody stood back, America then try, but couldn't opened it. He tried two more times, each ending with the same results and being short-winded. As America was trying to catch his breath, Russia spoke up "Let me try, da" with a creepy smile. He then put one hand on it and push it open. "It look like we go out now" Russia said, while everyone else was petrified and huddling in a corner; expect for Belarus and Ukraine, who just stood there.

* * *

><p>After several seconds they all started go to their cars.<p>

"COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" America screamed, as he rushed towards his car. He then tried to open it the door, but he soon found out that it was stuck too. "Frist the building door, now my car, what kind crazy comedy is this?"

While he kept on trying to open his car door, the other nations went to their own car, but when they tried to open the doors they realized that America's car wasn't the only one, all of the doors wouldn't open.

"Awww! What are we going to do, Germany? I don't want to stay out here all night" asked Italy in a panic tone.

"I 'am thinking!" He thought for a moment, until he shouted "DOSE ANY ONE HAVE FLASH LIGHT?"

"Romania, Norway, and I could use our wands, as flash lights" answered England.

"Okay"

"I have a lighter" answered the Netherlands, as he handed the lighter to Germany.

"Thanks" said Germany, as he took the light. He then flick it on and making sure the flame doesn't go out, he brought close to the door's and saw that it was frozen by a an unidentified brown color substance"

"What in the world is this?" asked Germany.

Just then, America came by and said "Dude it looks like frozen soda" gaining everyone's attentions. "What? I made soda Popsicle in the summer once"

"England, you, Norway, and Romania, check everyone's car"

Norway, England, and Romania said "Right"

* * *

><p>They then all looked at everyone cars, to see the stuff was on everyone's cars.<p>

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? AMERICA IS THIS YOU DOING?" England shouted, as finished looking at his car.

"No way man! You think, I would do my own car too?"

"Ah? Right!"

"Then who the hell, would do such a disgraceful act, to our cars?" China angrily interrupted.

"Don't know" America said.

As the three nations, kept on talking to each other, Germany soon spotted a sticky note poking out from underneath the snow-covered, wind shield wiper. He took the note, dust it off and read it, gaining a confused look.

The note said "Hahahaha! Sure showed you, unawesome guys! By: Us awesome back ground nations" with doodles of a maple leaf, a tomato, a chick, and the entails S, L underneath.

"Damn it!" said Germany, as he face palmed himself. He may not have known else was involved in this, but one thing was certain, he was going to punish his brother, the next he saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I have thought about making multiple one-shots, but there was at least one thing that is holding me back from doing it and that is coming up with new and big enough pranks to prank everyone with. But I did thought of a new prank right now and this the season for giving, so consider this a late Christmas present from me.

Happy holidays everyone! (3

* * *

><p>At some distances away, the four pranksters was standing around trying to catch their breathes.<p>

"That-was-great, Prussia! You guys-are not bad for jerks!"

"Whatever;"

"Thanks, I guess?"

"Not just great my awesome friend, but awesome! Hey dose any awesome people want to prank them again?"

"I want to!"

"I don't mine"

"Whatever *******; as long as I can get some ****** time away from that ******* Spaniard!"

"Alright! Dose any of awesome people have another awesome prank we could use?"

"Not me"

"Don't have a damn one either!"

"I got one" Canada softly spoke up, which startled everyone else for a bit.

"Awesome! So let's hear it!"

"Well, we need to get a ton of animals, several giant speakers, several extinction cords, a microphone, a cassette player, and a cassette recording of multiple guns going off" Canada said, earning confused glances from the other nations and the micro nation.

* * *

><p>After a bit, Prussia spoke up "Awesome that's taken care of, the awesome me need an awesome place to hide out, until unawesome West cools down. So could you guys help the awesome me out?"<p>

"No way in hell, Potato *******! I 'am not letting you go home with me! Besides my dumb**** brother will be there too!"

"Ah, right; so how about you awesome guys?"

"Sorry, I can't. I 'am living with the Nordics"

At that moment, Canada sigh and said "I guess, I could let you stay with me"

"Really? AWESOME! THANKS AWESOME CANADA!" Prussia screamed, as he rushed up to Canada and happily gave him a big hugged.

"You're welcome, Prussia, just be careful incase America, Cuba, or France comes by"

"RIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Three days after, everybody went to the world meeting hall; while they still know who else was involved with the pranking of the front door and their cars, but some were on the looked for Prussia, for various reasons. Nations like America were wanting Prussia to come back, nations like England, China, Austria, and Hungary wanted to kill him, while nations like Italy were worried about him, as for Germany, knowing that his brother was avoiding him, waited patiently for him to show up.<p>

Not wanting to be a suspected of the ones being involved in the prank, Romano and Canada went to the meeting, Even though they were both certain that nobody would noticed Canada even being there.

The day went like every other day, only a few nation noticed several large stands in the room, but they just ignore it and Canada and Romano managing to sneak out, before the others heard some noises coming from the hallway.

"What's going on there?" asked Germany.

"Don't know, dude" answered a confused America.

Soon they all got and went to the door. When Germany open the door they all gotten a big surprise. Tons of rabbits, squirrels, ducks, pigeons, rats, and skunks all moving around in the hall way.

Just then, China spoke up "YIAA! What's that?" pointing towards a slender, rat-like creature scampering along the side of the wall.

"Oh, that's an opossum" answered America.

"Aggg! It looks like a large rat that has manage"

Just then a large buck ran pass them. "Where in the world are all these bloody creatures coming from?" asked the English nation.

"Don't know Iggy" answered America.

"Stop calling that, you git! My name is England!"

"Whatev's dude"

"Well, what should we do about these animals?"

"I say we coward them all in a room and serve them up for lunch" said Russia, as he smiled and gave off a very creepy aura that creep out almost every other nations, except for Belarus who were wanting to join in and Ukraine."Awww, Germany! Don't let him that!" Italy whined.

"Ah? Let's not do that" said Germany, trying to keep a calm voice.

Suddenly, a very loud noise of gun shots firing was heard. A ton of nations covered their ears with their hands. Just then, they noticed the animals in full panic rushing everywhere and a very foul smell filling their noses.

Soon England, China, and Germany broke one of the windows and everybody went quickly out, until the gun noise stopped. They all stood there staring at the building with Italy whining to Germany about the smell and the safety of all the animals. Just as Germany face palmed, Canada and Romano came out of hiding and snuck back into the group, unnoticed by anyone.

* * *

><p>After they called the animal catcher and capture all the animals and the meeting being closed, due to the smell and the stains. Germany was going to punish the other pranksters as soon as he found out who they were.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day in Canada's house. "Oh, boy that was awesome!" The mirconation said, he stood with Canada and Romano in the kitchen.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow!" Just then, they noticed Prussia, sitting in a chair in pain, covered in bruises with an ice pack on his most sensitive area. "Damn It! That dear sure had one awesome kick!"

"Ah, Prussia? We would have been fine without the dear" Canada said.

"What are you unawesomely kidding? It wouldn't be nearly as awesome!"

"Hey, could we do another one?"

"That would be awesome let's do it!" Prussia said, as he stood, before flinching in pain and sitting back down. "Any awesome guys got an awesome prank, we could use?"

* * *

><p>After a bit of silence, Romano grunted in an annoyed tone and said "I got one, but I need one of you ******* to get a hell lot of markers, tape, and blank pieces of paper"<p>

Several days after the meeting hall was back normal, the nations went back to having their meetings. They were still on the alert for where the next prank would come from or at least the nations who were not oblivious to every little thing, like China and England. Little did they know that the four pranksters already started the prank.

As Romano and Canada went the others down the hallway, Romano whispered "Damn It! Why the*****, do we have to were these **** things!"

"The others would find out, if we made them ourselves"

"I still do see why that ***** Potato Munchers brother have to ****** made them?"

"Well, he kept on begging us to let him do it"

"He should have learn, how to take no for a damn answer!"

* * *

><p>When they gotten to the meeting and taken their seats, Germany walked in front all them towards the chalk board and stared write down their going to discuss today. As he did, he noticed a few snickering's from the others. Curious he turned around asked in a slight irritated tone "What is it?"<p>

At that moment everybody went silent, until America "Oh, it's nothing dude" trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"What do mean it's nothing? Its-"

Just then, America covered England's mouth with his hand and said "No, Iggy don't tell him!"

As Germany stood their looking confused, Italy got of his chair and walked right next to Germany. When Germany turn to see his friend, he asked "Ah, What-" only to be stopped by Italy kissing him on the lips. Everybody sat there with mouth hanging wide open. Suddenly Germany pulled Italy off of him.

Germany was about to say something, when Romano spoke up "What the hell, Vezeniano! Don't kiss that **** Potato Muncher"

"Oh, but Romano the paper says-"

"I know what the **** paper says! You don't have to do it!"

Germany was about to spoke up again, but Italy beaten him to it "Ve, Germany! What dose ****** mean?"

Everybody including was now even in shock more to hear that word coming out the sweet Italian nation's mouth. At that moment, Romano slam his head as hard as could muttering at himself with cruses words.

Suddenly, Germany put his hand towards back and felt something on it. He then took it off and noticed there were something typed on it. It said "Kiss me! I 'am a big fat ****!"The German nation stood there completely speechless of what he just read.

Just then, their attentions sifted, when America said "Hey, Iggy? The Hero didn't know you love France" as he token a look at England's back.

"What the -" England said, before he felt around his back and pulled of a piece of paper. He took one read though, before ripping it shreds, as he angrily saying "Who the bloody hell wrote this thing!"

* * *

><p>Just as America watching England took shears of paper, chanting some creepy incantation, causing a small fire to from in palm of his hands burning every evidence of the paper existence, France spoke up "Hey America you got piece of paper stuck on your back, too"<p>

"Really? What does say dude? Does it say I 'am the hero?"

"No, it doesn't. It says hit me on the head because I 'am an idiot!"

"What the-!"America then put his hand towards his back, grabbed the piece of paper off his back and read it. "What the heck man, the Hero is no idiot!"

"Oh, yes you are!"

At that moment, America felt some hitting his really head. "OUCH! What was that for Iggy?"

"Because you are an idoit!"

"Iggy!"

"Shut it! That's not my name!"

* * *

><p>While the two English speaking nations were arguing with each other, China also found a piece of paper on his back. "Who do such a disgraceful act, there's no way in hell I like cute cats!"<p>

"What about those hello kitties you keep under your bed, da?" Russia asked, smiling and sitting uncomfortably close to China.

"What the-? How did you know that!" China in a very surprised tone.

"I know a lot of things about you"

Suddenly, the Russian nation tense up, when he heard Belarus saying "I'll do big brother!" I love you so very much!"

At that moment, Russia didn't look back, he just ran away as he could with Belarus chasing him.

* * *

><p>While that was going on, Denmark noticed a piece of paper on Norway's back that says "He my best friend" and having an arrow pointing towards Denmark. When Denmark joyously told Norway, the Norwegian nation took the paper and done what England done with his.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon all the other nations found papers on them and-or on the other nations. France found one his saying that he loves England and he has poor fashion taste. He ripped that up as soon he read it.<p>

Hungary noticed one on Austria's back saying that he love awesome metal music. He crumbled it up in thrown it away.

Japan spotted one Italy's back that says that he heat Germans, which caused the poor Italian to go into panic mode and whined ton Germany telling him that it wasn't true.

And Spain found the one on Romano's back saying that he loves awesome Germans, awesome potatoes, and awesome Germany. Romano thrown the paper down, after read it, slam it hard with his shoe and rubbed it in circles, back and forth with his shoe, muttering every cruse word he know of, while Romano was busy with his paper, Canada figured that there no point keep the paper on back any logger, took it off, and read it. He sigh. It said that Canada was Prussia's awesome friend.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, everybody gotten piece of paper on their backs and gaining mix reactions from them, while Germany tried to figure out how on earth did the pranksters get those papers on everybody's back without them noticing.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU'RE SO DEAD ******!" shouted Romano. It was the next morning at Canada's house. Romano was about ready to beat Prussia, who was sitting in a chair calmly, into a bloody pulp, while Canada and Sealand was trying their best to hold back the obviously ticked off Itallian. "LET ME GO *&^*^*^! I 'AM GOING strangle THAT &*^&^* POTATO &^&^&^8*!"

"Kesese! Come on awesome Romano, no one unawesome suspected you with the prank. Did they?"

"That's not the ******* point you *******! I don't love potatoes and I don't love germens especially that damn potato muncher, you called a brother!"

"But, it was the most awesome way to you off the unawesome radar"

After a while of shouting, cursing, talking, and struggling, Canada and Sealand managed to calm down the tick off Italian. Romano, still looking pretty mad, then walked over and took a seat in a chair, a good distance away from the ex-nation and said "So, what are we going next, ******!"

"Anyone got a prank?" asked Canada.

"Hey I got one, jerks!"

"Kesese! Let's hear it, my awesome friend!"

"Okay, we need a lot of smoke bombs and those things to set them off with at a safe area!"

"Ah? You mean detonators" asked Canada.

"Yes, those!" Soon the three nation stared at the mirconation with bemused looks.

* * *

><p>The next day, Romano and Canada were at the meeting, trying to look less conspicuous that they were part of the group pranksters that been terrain everyone; a feat that wasn't so difficult to pull off. If it wasn't Spain that kept on bugging Romano or his little brother. Canada on the other hand was to no surprised, being ignored by everyone. It wasn't long after Germany said that it was time to take a restroom break and some of the other nations, like America and Italy left, while the nations that stayed like Romano, Canada, and England soon heard loud screaming coming from the hallway.<p>

As everyone in the room stare in silence in the direction of the hallway with bemused looks on their faces; England asked "What the hell is going on, out there?"

"Don't know?" answered another nation. Soon Germany calmly got up and went to see what all the commotion was about, as everyone else followed him. Their search lead them towards the restrooms, now having blue colored smoke coming out of open doors and the other nations leaning on the wall or having their hands on their knees coughing.

"What is going on?" Germany asked the coughing nations.

Just then, Italy rushed in front of him with a panic expression and asked "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP! GERMANY!"

Germany quickly raised a hand up and said "Calm down Italy" which stopped the fearful Italian's chattering. "Now tell me what is going"

"Germany, there was some popping noises and soon the room went up and smoke! Please Germany help us!"

"Fine! I'll check it out!" Germany said, with a slight annoyed tone in voice.

"Yay!" As Germany went in front of the door to the boy's side, he heard sprinkle systems going off.

"_Great;_" he thought. He then cautiously walked in, getting drench with cold water. By this time the smoke die down, though there were some of it left. He followed the smoke into one of the stalls where a blue, flat object he saw a in the bowl. "_What the-? Great;_" he thought. Soon he rolled up one his of sleeves, reached that arm into the bowl and grab the object. Needless to say he couldn't believe what he was doing. He then walked out of the room, still having the object in his hand and showed the object to everybody.

"Is that smoke bomb?" asked China.

"Ja, it was in the toilet;"

"Dude, that's lame! Prussia losing his touch" America said, as he looked at the thing.

"I don't think it was brother this time or at least entirely him"

"What are you saying?" England asked. While Romano gulped, as he and Canada stare from the side, trying their hardest to look clam and innocent, though in the side they were worried.

"I 'am saying that brother is getting help from someone else"

"How could you tell?"

The German nation sighed and said "If it was his doing, he would have create more trouble than this"

Everyone stood knowing the German had a point. Needless to say that Prussia had a reputation for doing stuff like that. "So do you know who was it?"

"Nine; don't know. It could be someone we never heard of. We have to keep a look out for who ever done this"

Both Romano and Canada took a silent breath of relief, after hearing that, though they were still a bit worried. "Hey, dude! Can the hero get their autographs, when he does?"

"NINE!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's note:<span>** Fear not, I 'am not going to let Germany find the four prankster out. I 'am still going to have them keep this up. "Oh, sorry if this was a bit weak, then I can at least tell you the next prank is going to be Prussia's. That's going to be interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, the prankster team was at Canada's house. Half of them was telling the other the other half, of what went on, after they left. "Damn It! Brother is on to the fact that it is not just the awesome me doing these awesome pranks!" Prussia bitterly said, as sat on a chair in a casual manner.

"Well, he still doesn't know that it was Sealand's doing nor that all of us been playing a part in the pranks" said Canada.

"What should we do, ******?"

Both Canada and Sealand said "Don't know?"

Suddenly, Prussia spoke up "The awesome me say, we should keep up the awesome pranks! We done it this awesomely? Who's with the awesome me!"

Romano took a sigh, before saying in a displeased tone "Fine! It's not like I actually give a damn about the ****** Potato Muncher's meetings! I 'am still ***** in, *******."

Canada also took a sigh, before saying "It's not like have anything better to do. I 'am still in!"

"Sorry about my master plan didn't work, guys!" Sealand spoke up in a miserable tone in his voice.

"It's alright, my awesome friend. You did awesomely got unawesome West awesomely wet and got him to stick his hand in an awesome toilet"

"Thanks Prussia! I 'am still in too! Those jerks better watch out!"

"Awesome!"

"Does anyone have a prank?" asked Canada.

"The awesome me got a few awesome pranks! We need A lot of awesome red Kolaid mix, coffee, strong spices like salt and pepper, hand tools, four flash lights, a large paper clip, a spoon, and a whoopee cushion!"

All the others look at the German nation with puzzled looks. Just then, Canada said "I have a ton of Kolaid mixes and coffee for whenever America comes over"

"AWESOME! The awesome me can borrow the awesome tools, paper clip, spoon, and flashlights form West!"

Romano made a displeased grunt, before he said "I guess I kind get some useless spices lying around, in my house"

"Hey Awesome Romano, I can barrow some awesome spices from West! Let's combine the awesome stuff we awesomely get?"

"Fine, ******!"

"AWESOME!"

"I could get a whoopee cushion from a store" Sealand said.

"AWESOME! Okay, the awesome plain!"

* * *

><p>After that, they grabbed the items they needed and waited to night. They then broke into the meeting hall, by Prussia unlocking the door with a key that he borrowed or so he awesomely said.<p>

As they were setting up the surprises, Canada was staring at the spices in a bag talking out loud to himself "Garlic salt, onion powder, cinnamon, chili powder, and rotisserie chicken? I 'am glad I 'am not going to be the unfortunate person tasting this coaction"

Just then heard Romano asking "Hey, ******; Where's the kid? The Potato Muncher's brother need help"

"Oh, the last time I saw him was in the hallway, working on something"

"Thanks" Romano said, as he left, leaving the Canadian nation to whatever he was doing.

* * *

><p>Romano walked down the hallway, until spotted the mironation, on a ladder, and shoving a long pole into a vent. "Hey ******, what the ****** are you doing?"<p>

"Oh, hi Romano! I 'am just setting up my next prank to make up for the prank messed up on"

"Okay, what the hell is it?"

"It's a surprise"

"Do I smell colon?"

"All part of the prank. So what do you need?"

"The Potato Muncher's brother need your help with the ***** chairs"

"Be right there!" Sealand then took the poll out, sealed the vent back up, and went off, leaving Romano with a bemused look on his face. He through about whether he should be worried about what kind of horrors the mirconation's prank hold or just forget about it. After a bit just thought that he should just forget about it.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everybody gotten out of their cars and followed Germany towards the front doors, where he gotten out his keys and opened the doors. Just as he put a foot a matt inside; a fart noise suddenly was heard which the German blush a bit.<p>

At that moment, some nations laughed at the scene or giggled, while some others just stood their keeping, but also having disgusted look on their faces. Germany soon gain a bigger blush and made a slight irritated grunt. He then step back, gotten down, put a hand underneath the matt, gotten back up with a whopper cushion, and showing to everyone.

"HAHAHAHA! Whoopee cushion, classic!"

"How immature?" said China.

"I agree" said England.

Germany soon went over and put the whoopee cushion in thrashed, just as everyone inside. He then followed the others inside.

* * *

><p>Once they gotten into the meeting room, all except for Romano and Canada, thought that the whoopee cushion would be the one and only prank, they be wrong. Soon as everyone took their seats, including the two pranksters, they all fall back and out of the chairs.<p>

"OW! What in world?"

"Don't know, Iggy"

"Stop calling that you git! That's not my name!"

"Whateves dude"

Just as they were about to get up, they noticed the bolts that hold the back rest and the stool together were missing. "Wow, dude! That's awesome! I did not see that coming!"

After they gotten back up, they went off to get the spares they had in case of emergencies like this. They went back and went and resume of what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Part way through the meeting, Germany call a break, while some nations like Italy went there, nations like America went get some coffee, while others like Germany England, and China went to the copier to copy a few things. Romano and Canada went with the group who went to the copier to avoid any suspicion.<p>

England was the first to copy his stuff. Just as he finished with the first batch, he looked at the papers and said "What the-? What the bloody hell!"

"What is it?" asked German nation.

"There's a large paper clip is on everyone these bloody things!" England then showed everyone the paper.

"Aiyaa! How did that happen?" Germany, trying to hide his annoyance, went to the copier, got the used paper, and showed them that there was a large paper clip on all of them.

Just then, Italy came running in, panicking and screaming "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP!"

"What is it Italy?"

Italy was about to say something, when Demark came in and asked "Hey, Germany? What the deal with the toilets flushing brown crap, when we try to flush them and what's the deal with faucets squirting out blood?"

"Blood?"

"That's what I was going to tell you, Germany! There was blood coming out of the faucets!" said Italy.

Germany and others went off to the restrooms.

* * *

><p>Once there, German saw one of the faucets, running, but with no blood, just water. Germany and the others looked at the other group with bemuse looks.<p>

"But there was blood in it! I swear" Italy said.

The German nation then went and turn on another faucet. Red liquid soon stared coming out. Everyone gain digested looks on their faces and China screamed out "AIYAA!"

Suddenly, America came running in, rushed towards the faucet, and stared to dink the liquid. "AIYAA!" At that moment some nations wanted to throw up.

"America don't drink that! There's blood in there!" England said sternly.

America stopped and said "No way man, it's just kolaid" He then went back to drinking the water. At that moment, some of the nations had or wanted to face palm hearing that, while Germany went and check on the toilets and saw that the Italian nation and the Danish nation was right about what they said. Just as Germany was about to look inside of the toilet, America stopped drinking the water and said "Yuck! Man, that tasted terrible! What was in that thing?"

"What thing?" asked Germany.

"The coffee in the automatic coffee maker. Dose anyone have any remedies for getting rid of a bad taste in your mouth?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Guess what? I had a prank planed out, but it was too short only reach four hundred-eighty something words, so I have decided to do two in one chapter. Well, enough with this, let's get to the stories shall we.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the pranksters was at Canada's place. "Hahahaha! That's hilarious! I wish, I could have seen the looks on those jerk's faces!" said Sealand.<p>

"Kesesese! The awesome me wishes too! My awesome friend! So, who's next?"

There was brief moment of silence, before Romano asked "Hey kid didn't said that you set up a prank?"

"Yes I did, but it wouldn't work, until after a few weeks"

"That's a shitty prank"

"Don't worry, the wait will be worth it"

"Dose any other awesome person has have an awesome prank?"

"I have one; all I need is a damn I pod and a small wireless speaker"

* * *

><p>The next day, Canada and Romano was at the meeting. The meeting was going on as well as you would expect, nations getting off topic every five seconds, someone annoying the hell out of the another, and a tons of screaming, until Germany got them all to at least be quiet. After that, Germany went to the white aboard and stared to resume the meeting.<p>

Romano on other hand was looking around, until he was certain that no one had their eyes on him. He secretly put his hand in his pocket and push a button. It wasn't long before a fart sound was heard.

Germany cased what he was doing and looked behind him to see that everyone was paying attention or surprisingly sitting quietly, though some did have big smirks on their faces. He then went back to what he was doing, until he heard another noise, this time it was that of a horses snorting. He looked again, to see it was the same. He soon went back to what he doing. After several cycles of hearing noises of noise makers, fireworks, a coo coo coo from a coo coo clock, the sound of someone urinating in a toilet, people giggling, a car horn, a quick heavy metal music that even managed to tick off Austria, and getting more irritated with each cycle.

Some nations were trying hold in their laughs. Needless to say that it was a funny scene that even brought a devilish grin to Romano's face. By the time next noise everybody heard was someone booing Germany.

The Germany nation was about to give whoever was doing that, a piece of his mind, but stopped when he heard Russia saying "I think found where the noise was coming from, da?" holding small speaker and showing to everyone with his typical creepy smile. At that moment, the speaker made a noise that was someone saying "Oh, shit!"

"Ah? Thank you Russia" said Germany.

Suddenly, the speaker sparked up a bit before it exploded. While all the nation that were in a ten foot radius moved away, Russia looked at the now empty space in his hand said "Aw, it's gone; ah well, we can get back to the meeting, da?"

* * *

><p>"Awwww! DAMN IT!" Romano cried out in a sadden tone, as sitting in a corner at Canada's house. "He broke my speakers! Damn that creepy ******!"<p>

"Cheer up Romano. Things will get better" said Canada.

"The Awesome Canada is awesomely right!"

"I agree with them. You'll get those jerks the next time!" Sealand said.

"Grazie ******" Romano said, as he gave his partners in crime a grateful smile.

"So, whose next?" asked Canada.

"I got nothing"

"My prank was shit"

"Kesesese! The awesome me has an awesome prank, we awesomely need, a lot of awesome plastic warp, toilet paper rolls, scissors and glow sticks!"

* * *

><p>The next day, the meeting went on without any pranks; though some nations didn't seem to notice or didn't care, there were some that was on high-alert, kept on expecting to come, but it never did. By the time the meeting was over some of the nation, who were on high-alert just brushed off their worriedness. They were in the hallway with Germany bringing up the lead. Once he open the door and head to out, he was stopped by an unseen, paper thin barrier warping his face for a second, before he grunted slightly in annoyance and brushed if off. "Plastic warp the door? Lame!" America added.<p>

It was dark when everyone gotten out, suddenly Italy shouted "GERMANY! GERMANY!" in a scared tone, as he ran right up towards Germany.

The German nation put his hand up and said "Calmed down" which made the frighten Italian stopped, as Germany continued "Now, tell me what's the matter?"

"Germany there a monsters over there!" Italy said, pointing towards an area off trees and bushes, where there were, what seemed to be several glowing eyes inside.

Some nations took a step back, while did seem bothered, and America screamed out "AHHH! HIDE ME!" and hid behind England like a scared puppy.

"What the-? America? Get the bloody hell away from me you git!"

"No, way man! Ghost are super scary!"

"No, they're not! Now get away!"

"No!"

As the two English speaking nations were talking, China was thinking about immature the western nation are, Switzerland was getting ready to the unknown light, while the others had their attentions on the chatting duo. Suddenly, they heard something rustling in the bushes, looked, and saw Belarus looking ticked off as usual and Russia, who was giving his typical smile, were now in the bushes holding toilet paper rolls with pieces of ripped tape stuck to it and glow sticks. Just then Russia spoke up "Aw! Guess there weren't any monsters, after all? Oh, well; guess I can use this, when I want to torture the Baltics sometime?" which made the poor Baltic trio huddle together in fear.

"Ve, Grazie Russia!"


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after, Canada was in his kitchen, eating maple syrup pancakes, when suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed before getting up and walking towards the door. Once there and open it he saw Romano and Sealand standing in front. "Hey Canadia! Can we come in?"

"Ah? Yes" Canada would have point out that Sealand said his name wrong, but he was just happy that someone remembered him, so he let it slide. He then let duo in.

As they walked a bit Sealand asked "Hey Canadia, where Prussia?"

Suddenly Canada stopped and took a moment to think, before he responded "I don't know? I haven't seen him when I woke up and he didn't say that he was going anywhere last night? I hope didn't get in any trouble"

As soon as they walked in to the living room they saw their missing partner, lying on a table, snoring. When they walked towards him Canada shook him a bit trying to get the sleeping Prussian to wake up, saying "Hey Prussia wake up. Romano and Sealand are to help us with the next prank" but only gotten Prussia muttering something in his sleep for a response.

"Wow, he sure can sleep can he?" Sealand spoke up.

Just then, Canada noticed an open, half empty, glass bottle right next to his sleeping companion. He grab the bottle and brought towards his noise.

"What the hell is that?"

"It smells like... beer?"

"What! That ****** is sleeping off a ***** beer!"

"I think so? Well, I might as well out him in the spear guest room. Excuse me Romano, could you please help me move him?"

"Arrrr! Aright *****! Just this once!"

"Thank you"

"Whatever"

The two older males then gotten Prussia out of the chair and carried him in the guest room. Just as Canada left and right before Romano was about to leave, Romano stopped and took a black marker of his pocket and quickly drawn a mustache on the Prussian's face. After he finished he heard Canada saying "Hey Romano are you coming"

"Be right there!" he said, before he put the marker back in pocket and left.

Once he met, back up with the others, He asked "So, what the hell, are we going now? Without the *******"

"Well, we could do it without him?"

"Let's do it!"

"It would serve the ***** right for getting himself ***** drunk"

"Alright; let's do it. Do guys have a prank we could use?" Both of the responded him with no, before he said "Well I have one, but we need flour, tons of air horns and break in to the meeting hall again.

* * *

><p>That night the trio managed to break to the meeting hall, after a few hours of trying get through the barrier of guard dogs. "Damn it! That Potato ***** ^^^^^ beefed up the ****** security, since the last time!"<p>

"Let's get done over with"

"Right!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone just arrived in the parking lot. Though some of them was still a bit wary, the other assume that whoever was pulling the pranks had stop, but they be wrong.<p>

Just as Germany open the door, a loud noise that sounded like it came from a giant bicycle horn swept the area, making them cover their ears with their hands, cringing in pain, before Germany let go of the door to cover his own ears. It took a second, before they released their ears.

"AIYAA!"

"WHAT THE- WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Dude that sounded like an air horn"

"WHAT?"

"DUDE IT SOUNDED LIKE AN AIRHORN!"

"Thanks"

"Anytime Iggy!"

Germany then looked at the wall, behind the door and spotted an air horn, taped to the wall. Germany pulled the horn and thrown into the garage.

"YO! GERMANY DUDE! COULD YOU GIVE THAT AWESOME THING TO THE HERO!"

"NINE!"

* * *

><p>As everyone walked in, after America tried to make a grab for the horn, only to be stopped and dragged off by Germany, Canada secretly grab the horn from trash, put in coat pocket, while whispering to himself "Glad he didn't destroyed this. Perhaps I could use this again"<p>

* * *

><p>Once everyone arrived at the meeting room, they all to a seat in their chairs. Suddenly they heard the loud bicycle horn sound sounded again. Just as they quickly gotten up, pressing their hands to their ears, China screamed "AIYAAA! DAMN THOSE STUPID AIR HORNS, AGAIN!" as loud he could.<p>

Everyone then look under their chairs and found air horns taped. while China, pulled off the horn, angrily slammed on to the ground, and stomping on them repeatedly, England and Norway using their magic to destroy the thing, and Russia breaking his on contact, America was trying to grab all the horns he could get his hands on and putting them in his pockets, before stop by Germany again, who took the horns away from him and gave them the two magic using nations to dispose of them.

* * *

><p>After everyone got rid all the horns, they went back to what they were going to do, though America pouted for a while, some of them was getting hot and thought it would be best turn on the ceiling fan. So one of them got up and went to turn the fan. As soon as he flip the switch white powder blown on everyone.<p>

"What the-STOP! STOP!"

When the nation turn the fan off, the area looked like winter wonder land and other nations look like ghost.

"Damn it! What the bloody hell is this stuff?"

"Don't know Iggy"

"AIYAA! This stupid stuff better not ruin my clothes!"

"It reminds me of snow" said Russia as he gave off usual kind, but also creepy smile.

* * *

><p>As everyone was stared talked about the white powder is, Canada, siting faraway in a chair, chuckling softly, before quietly saying "It looks like my prank is working isn't that right, Kumi-?" Just then he saw the polar bear playing in powered. He sighed, before looking back at the group of nations.<p>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Italy spoke up "Ve, everyone this is just flour"<p>

Everybody stared at each other for a second, before England asked "Are you sure?"

"Si"

"I thought this stuff look familiar!" said France.

Everybody then went the restrooms only to be met air horns taped to the wall. Once they finished cleaning most of themselves off and have England and Norway destroy them, before America could get his hands on them, they went back to resume the meeting.

* * *

><p>When they gotten back, England decided to open a window instead of turn on the fan again. Just as England slide up the bottom half of the window, the air horn sound gone off again.<p>

"WHAT THE-?" screamed England he pulled down widow's half. He then looked up behind the blinds and spotted another horn. He grab it. Just as he was about destroy it, America longed forward, shouting "NO IGGGY, DON'T!" But he was too late and it got destroyed. "Not cool Iggy! Not cool!"

"Shut it, you git!"


End file.
